


not quite a home, but it's ours

by cas_septimus



Series: Fallout Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Dean tidak tinggal di apartemen mewah. Hanya sebuah tempat sederhana dengan satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur kecil, dan ruang tamu. Tapi Michael tetap lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya disini.





	not quite a home, but it's ours

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural adalah milik Eric Kripke dan CW Network  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Dean tidak tinggal di apartemen mewah. Hanya sebuah tempat sederhana dengan satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur kecil, dan ruang tamu. Sama sekali bukan apa-apa dibanding penthouse milik Michael di pusat kota atau rumah mewah keluarga Milton. Meskipun begitu, Michael lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya disini, entah untuk menumpang mengerjakan tugas, menggalau di balkon seperti remaja _edgy_ -"Aku membayar separuh tagihan wi-fi-mu, Dean. Diam."-, atau sekedar mengganggu Dean.

Dia datang tanpa diundang, pulang tidak dijemput. Sering Dean pulang dari kampus dan menemukan bajingan itu selonjoran di sofa sambil makan cemilan cokelat, telinganya disumpal earphone selagi dia menonton Netflix dari tabletnya. Ada tasnya disamping sofa, dan di atas meja terbuka buku teks kuliahnya dan tugas harian yang sudah selesai, juga sekotak pai apel yang dibeli dari toko kue sebagai sesajen. Michael tidak mendongak atau sekedar bilang ‘Hai, numpang, ya.’ walaupun tahu empunya rumah sudah kembali. Tapi memukulnya dengan sepenuh jiwa ketika Dean dengan sengaja meduduki kakinya.

Itu peristiwa yang hampir rutin. Michael yang menganggap apartemen Dean rumah sendiri, sekotak pai jatah Dean di atas meja, dan gotok-gotokan kecil sebelum kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

Karena itu Dean tidak kaget ketika dia pulang telat setelah praktikum di kampus dan menemukan sobatnya tertidur di sofa.

Michael tidak mendengkur, dia selalu tidur dengan tenang dan lelap, sampai kadang seperti tidak bernapas dan membuat Dean paranoid pada awalnya. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu, Dean jadi terbiasa dengan berbagai antik dari laki-laki itu. Walau bukan berarti dia dengan senang hati menerima semuanya, karena Michael itu brengsek, dari asalnya sudah permanen begitu. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghadapinya adalah balik jadi bangsat.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Dean menghela napas. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, jadi dia mengambil air minum dari wastafel sambil sekalian mengecek Michael yang tertidur.

Dean sudah pernah melihat mayat sebelumnya, waktu kecil dulu kakek dan neneknya dari pihak ibu meninggal dalam kecelakaan.  Sebelum upacara pemakaman, dia menemani Ibu untuk melihat mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Kakek dan neneknya tampak pucat dengan tidak alami, tapi make-up bekerja dengan baik menyamarkan bekas luka kecelakaan. “Mereka tidak terlihat buruk.” Dean kecil berpikir, “Tapi juga tidak terlihat tenang.”

Michael, di sisi yang lain, selalu terlihat tenang.

Dan ketenangannya selalu menyimpan badai.

Oh, Dean tahu Michael menyembunyikan banyak hal, darinya, dari keluarganya, dari dunia. Rahasianya banyak seperti ikan di laut, yang semakin diselami semakin aneh. Dan ketika sudah ada di _dalam_ , kau akan sulit kembali ke permukaan karena telat menyadari bahwa sekelilingmu semakin gelap dan semakin menyesakan.

Dean tidak bertanya. Dia tidak melompat dan menyelam. Dan Michael sangat menghargai itu. Mereka berteman dengan gajah raksasa di dalam kamar, dan tidak apa-apa, terkadang ada rahasia yang sebaiknya tetap jadi rahasia.

Michael terlentang di sofa. Kepalanya beralaskan bantal kecil yang dia beli karena katanya dia pegal tidur di sofa tanpa bantal sama sekali, tangannya berlipat di depan dada, kaki menjulur sampai ke luar sofa, ada lebam kecil di sudut bibirnya. Mungkin dia habis berkelahi dengan saudara kembarnya lagi.

Dean mengelus kepala Michael sebentar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dia mengambil gelas dari rak dan mengisinya dengan air. Dahaganya langsung terpuaskan setelah air menyentuh tenggorokan yang sekering sahara. Setelah meletakan kembali gelasnya, dia membuka rak gantung yang isinya cemilan milik Michael. Isinya makanan manis, kebanyakan cokelat dan wafer dari berbagai merk karena dia punya _sweet tooth_ dan kebanyakan uang sampai pernah mengimpor cokelat langsung dari Swiss. Dean membuka toples berisi bola-bola cokelat kemasan dan mengambil seraup dari sana. Michael tidak pernah keberatan soal ini.

Dean memasukan cokelatnya kedalam saku jeans, dia lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Dia hampir tersandung tas duffel yang berisi pakaian Michael. Dean mengernyit, Michael sudah punya pakaian disini, atau biasa merampok lemarinya dan mengambil kaos oblong milik Dean. Apa dia akan tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama?

Sudahlah. Nanti saja dia tanyakan di pagi hari.

Masuk ke kamar, Dean meletakkan tasnya di kasur, lalu melepas satu persatu bajunya untuk diganti dengan kaos dan celana tidur. Tapi sayangnya dia masih jauh dari tidur, masih ada _deadline_ yang harus dikejar untuk besok.

Ah, hidup mahasiswa.

Jadi dia mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tas dan menghidupkan perangkat itu. Selagi menunggu Dean membuka cokelat kemasan yang tadi dia ambil dari rak.

Karamel meleleh di lidahnya, keluar dari lapisan kacang dan cokelat yang tadi menyelubungi. Manis namun tidak sampai giung. Dari semua cemilan manis yang berpotensi membuat sakit gigi milik Michael, bola-bola cokelat kemasan ini adalah favorit Dean.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya berkelebat, Dean teringat sesuatu.

“ _Damnit.”_

Dean menyumpah, mengutuki keteledorannya karena lupa membeli sikat gigi baru sekalian jalan pulang tadi. Sikat giginya jatuh ke kloset tadi pagi, untung saja waktu itu dia sudah selesai mandi. Tapi tetap saja dia butuh yang baru untuk sikat gigi sebelum tidur dan besok sebelum berangkat kuliah pagi.

Dia bangun dari duduknya dan menuju kamar mandi, siap menggeratak kabinet kaca untuk mencari sikat gigi cadangan yang mungkin disimpan Michael.

Kabinet kaca di kamar mandi digunakan oleh Michael dan Dean untuk menaruh peralatan mandi. Tapi Si Parasit jauh lebih banyak makan tempat. Karena sementara  Dean jauh lebih simpel dalam ukuran merawat diri (dan juga kere) hingga menggunakan yang penting-penting saja, Michael menumpuk produk _skin care_ dengan tidak tahu diri di apartemen yang ditumpanginya. Bahkan jika dia jarang menggunakannya. Iya, sih, kadang Dean ikut memakainya karena kebetulan jenis kulit mereka sama, tapi tidak sering-sering juga karena; _ribet hoi_.

Dean berdecak melihat sikat gigi Michael bertengger dengan manis di wastafel. Dia membuka kabinet kaca dan membongkar-bongkar isinya.

Sayang Dewi Fortuna hanya mendengus padanya. Hasilnya nihil.

“Alah bangsat.”

Untuk sesaat dia tergoda untuk membuka tas duffel milik Michael. Tapi Mary dan John Winchester mengajarinya tata karma, dan bisa jadi tas duffel itu berisi kepala orang.

Atau kepala Lucifer.

Yang manapun itu, skenario terburuk selalu mungkin terjadi. Terutama kalau menyangkut putra kedua keluarga Milton.

“Dean, keluar. Aku mau kencing.”

Dean menoleh, dan secara otomatis dia membalas, “Aku butuh sikat gigi.”

“Dan dunia butuh perdamaian. Keluar.”

“Aku lupa beli sikat gigi baru tadi.” Dean ngotot. “Dan aku tahu kau punya satu, atau dua.” Karena sikat gigi kemasan 3 in 1.

Michael berdecak. “Itu salahmu sendiri sampai sikat gigi bisa masuk kloset.”

“Iya, aku tahu soal itu,” ujar Dean. “Tapi besok aku kuliah pagi, aku butuh sikat gigi baru.”

“Beli saja sekalian jalan ke kampus.”

“Mike.”

“Atau pakai obat kumur dulu.”

“ _Mike._ ”

Michael mendesis. “Kalau aku bilang, ‘Ya, Dean, ambil saja di tasku.’ Apa kau akan keluar?”

“Tergantung. Apa ada bagian tubuh manusia di dalam situ?”

Michael kelihatan tersinggung. “Kau pikir aku akan membawa barang bukti kejahatan kesini?”

Dean hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Sahabatnya menghela napas. “Kalau aku membunuh seseorang, aku akan menelponmu duluan supaya membantu mengubur mayatnya. Dan semuanya akan rapi dan tidak ada yang mencurigai kita. Sekarang keluar.”

Dean nyengir, dia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Michael buru-buru masuk dan membanting pintunya.

Tas duffelnya masih berada di samping sofa ketika Dean mengambilnya. Isinya ternyata setelan jas dan baju kotor, juga satu pouch plastik berisi sikat gigi, sabun, dan pasta gigi dari hotel yang semuanya masih tersegel. Dia mengambil semuanya, karena toh Michael juga tidak akan membutuhkannya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi, Michael yang berwajah kusut melangkah keluar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

“Kau habis dari mana, sih?” Tanya Dean.

“Urusan keluarga.” Michael sudah memejamkan matanya. “Tetek bengek biasa. Kau enggak akan suka, aku juga enggak suka kok.”

Dean ber’hmm’ pelan sebagai balasannya, tidak menggali lebih jauh.

“Makasih sikat giginya.” Dia akhirnya berkata. “Aku benar-benar butuh soalnya.”

“Aku tahu,” sahut Michael. “Soalnya kau ini teledor.” Dia membuka satu matanya. “Jangan tidur malam-malam, Dean.”

“Iya, Bu.” Dean memutar matanya.

Michael balas mendengkus.

“Kalau lapar, ada pai di kulkas.”

“Iya, tahu,” sahut Dean. “Tidur sana.’

Dean kembali masuk kamar. Tugas kuliahnya tidak akan selesai sendiri. Dan kalau memang _iya,_ Dean tidak tahu kalau itu surga dunia atau tanda kalau dia harus memanggil paranormal.

Dia duduk di atas kasur, punggungnya disandarkan ke dinding. Laptopnya ditarik ke pangkuan. _Pouch_ peralatan mandi hasil meminta dari Michael ditaruh di atas nakas supaya tidak lupa, sekalian Dean mengambil bola-bola cokelat kemasan dan memakan satu. Manis namun tidak giung. Kesukannya, dan Michael juga. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir mereka berdua itu mirip, dan mungkin itu lah kenapa mereka _klik_ dan Dean sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keberadaannya disini.

Charlie bilang apartemen ini bukan hanya tempatnya, tapi Michael juga. Dan Dean tidak membantah karena sedikit banyak temannya itu benar juga. Bahkan jika Michael tidak setiap hari menumpang disini dan ikut membayar uang sewa. Toh, dia sudah berkontribusi dalam hal yang lain.

Apartemen ini bukan _rumah._ Rumah Dean berada bermil-mil jauhnya di Kansas, penghuni sekarang hanya tiga orang; Ayah, Ibu, dan Sam yang masih SMA. Keluarganya tidak sempurna, tapi mereka bahagia. Ayahnya tegas dan ibunya penyayang, dan adiknya adalah yang paling Dean sayang di seluruh dunia. Dia pulang setiap libur semester, sama saja dengan Michael. Bedanya ayahnya hampir selalu absen, ibunya sudah meninggal, dan saudara kembarnya adalah titisan iblis. Raphael dan Gabriel cukup oke, Dean rasa.

Ini bukan _rumah_ sungguhan. Tapi apartemen kecil ini adalah milik mereka berdua.

Dan bagi Dean, itu yang penting untuk sekarang.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, akhirnya saya balik lagi ke fandom ini ;;;;;
> 
> Also, platonic? romantic? you decide!!


End file.
